1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fibers are widely used in fiber-optic communications, which permit transmission over longer distances and at higher bandwidths (data rates) than other forms of data communication. Generally, an optical fiber connector is needed to connect the optical fibers with an optical fiber jack. Although the conventional optical fiber connectors can satisfy basic requirements, it is always desirable and useful for a new type of optical fiber connector.